Problem: Factor the following expression: $145b^2 +29b$.
The greatest common factor of $145b^2$ and $29b$ is $29b$. We factor $29b$ out of both terms to get:\begin{align*}
145b^2 +29b &= 29b \cdot 5b+ 29b \cdot 1\\
&=\boxed{29b(5b+1)}.
\end{align*}